Who Gives A Damn?
by Totidem Verbis
Summary: "I died knowing I was going to Hell." I paused to lick my dry lips and looked around at the place, at the people, I called home. "I just didn't know it was going to be the best thing that could've ever happened to me." [Cross-over using Bleach, Inuyasha, and Yu Yu Hakusho]
1. Hey!

**Author's Note: **New story! I've been working on this one for a while, so I've got a pretty good bit written and ready to go. It's a massive cross-over between Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Bleach. This chapter is like a prologue. The story really starts in the next chapter, which I'll try to post in a day or two.

**Post Date: **14 May 2014

**Word Count: **300

* * *

**Chapter One  
****Hey!  
****Prologue**

Hey! My name is…well, that's not important. No point in spoiling the surprise, yeah? All you need to know is…Wait, no, that's not right. I was gonna say that all you need to know is that this is my story, but that's not quite right. Can a real story ever be about just one person? Yeah, this is _my_ story, but it's about so much more than just me. There's no way this story would exist if I was the only character, right? It takes many voices to tell a true story, so that's what this is. This is the story of all of us, and I'm not even the most important. I'm kinda important, but I'm not alone.

This is the story of the Death Angels, who managed to escape their fates in Hell, for a price.

It's the story of the Nirvana Angels, who were raised above all others in Spirit World, just to keep the balance.

This is the legend of the Great Demons, from Dog to Mazuko, who rule in two different worlds.

It's the tale of the Soul Reapers, both powerful and kind, who overcame everything that stood in their way.

No, this isn't my story. I might be the one telling it, but it's not about just me. It's about everyone, from extraordinary humans to ruthless demons to prejudiced souls. It's about all of us, who we were and what we became. Just remember, not everything is as it seems. Sometimes the good guys are a little evil, and sometimes the demonic ones are alright. The bad guys can have their reasons and justifications. As for the good guys, they don't always win.

Now, there's only one proper way to start a story. You know that, right? Do you know what it is? Ding-ding-ding! At the beginning…

* * *

**Ending Note: **See? Super short, but it's a good lead up. I hope everyone likes it!


	2. Step Forward and Deliver Fate

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who's read and started following! I hope you like this chapter! If you're a fan of my other story, I think you'll like this one.

**Post Date: **15 May 2014

**Word Count: **4565

* * *

**Chapter Two  
****Step Forward and Deliver Fate  
****Spring 1284**

**[**_**Death's Embrace**_**]**

"Why are you being so stubborn? Stop this at once!" The voice was full of anger and yet still sounded beautiful to my ears. It was cruel, but I was glad that I was not alone.

"You know that I cannot. It must be done," I said and pushed the still warm body away from me. My once pristine clothes were torn and bloody, and I grimaced as I glanced down at the dead thief. He tried to steal from me, but he did not deserve death. His death was necessary though. May the gods forgive me.

"There is another way! We can leave," he pleaded. His violet eyes were bright as they searched mine, and I felt my eyes burn as tears gathered.

"No, we cannot. If I leave, my entire family will be murdered. I already have my brother's blood on my hands. I cannot take anymore," I whispered. The sharp blade pricked my pointer finger, but I felt no pain. The dagger was beautiful, with dark green jewels decorating the golden hilt. _"To match your eyes,"_ my brother had said.

"His death was his own."

"His death was for me." I locked eyes with my brother's closest friend and felt my heart breaking all over again. My brother passed from this world just last winter, and my life has not been the same ever since. The man standing in front of me has been changed as well. Without my brother, we are both ghosts haunting this world.

"If you do this, you will never see him again." Despite the harsh words, my mouth smiled. The man, the warrior, in front of me looked confused for a moment.

"No, but you will. Send him my love," I whispered as the dagger pierced my flesh. The sharp blade cut straight through my still beating heart, and the world titled as I fell into thin yet strong arms. A beautiful face stared down into mine, and I raised bloody fingertips to his pristine cheek.

"You truly are a fool," he scoffed.

"And you are still beautiful," I said and let my hand fall from his now bloody face. His eyes were hard, and I knew that he would be reunited with my brother soon. He would not leave this world the same way I did; he would go out fighting. Just like my brother.

"Goodbye, my little fool," he whispered as cold lips touched my hair. I wanted to tell him goodbye, but it was too late. The world turned dark…

…_I was drifting in a sea of black. _

…_I was suffocating._

…_I was on fire._

…_I was…_

…_**screaming**__…_

"Ah, so you must be the newest soul. Tell me, child, do you know where you are?" My gritty eyes blinked in the dim light, and I felt rough rocks cutting into my knees. Was I not dead?

"Is this the underworld?"

"Yes, child, you are now in Hell. What is your sin?" I finally looked at the person speaking to me. He was tall and clothed in tight black clothes. Black hair fell around his pale angular face, and a pair of sinfully dark eyes stared down into my own. His body was lean yet tight; the body of a true warrior.

"Suicide." He knelt down before me, and I leaned away from his overpowering presence. Who was this man?

"Look around you, child."

I did. I saw what resembled a rocky cave, but the walls seemed to stretch on forever. I could see no ceiling, only the endless stones. It was hot, unbearably hot.

"This is my domain."

A voice as soft as a breeze and words as tight as a vice. His domain was the underworld.

"Everything here is under my command. Even those creatures standing just behind you."

My neck creaked as I turned to look at said-creatures, and I felt my eyes widen in horror. They were impossibly tall with flat faces and flames for eyes. Their skin was gray and resembled the rocky walls surrounding me. Of course there are demons here in the underworld.

"I am Lucien. I am the Hell Master."

My face turned back to his, and I saw my never ending death in the black pits of his eyes. I was going to suffer for taking a life…for taking my own life. I have known that since the beginning, so now was not the time to cower in fear. I straightened my back and slowly lifted my body off of my bloody knees. The Hell Master, Lucien, rose along with me. He was several inches taller than me, but I did not care. Size meant nothing. His hand reached out and touched my face, but I did not even blink.

"You will begin your punishment with six hundred sixty-six Zainin Lashes. After that, you will be tossed into the Phlegethon River, where your flesh will be burned as you suffer for your every sin. When you leave the river, you will be pitted against others of your kind. You will be forced to tear each other to pieces, only to have your body renewed and torn again. Your punishment will last for a thousand years. After that, I will decide if another thousand years is needed or not. Is this a fitting punishment for you?"

His gleaming eyes looked over my entire form, as if looking for a shaking limb or falling tear. He would not find either. I knew my punishment would be harsh, and I will accept it. What other choice do I have?

"Yes."

"Very well then. Take her away."

…_rough hands._

…_sharp rocks._

…_nakedness._

…_loss of dignity._

…_stinging pain._

…_lashes._

…_**one.**_

…_I can see my mother's face, drawn from hunger and still smiling. _

…_**sixty-four.**_

…_I can see my stepfather, his hands are bloodied from working in the fields yet he still helps my mother knit._

…_**one hundred and eighty.**_

…_I can see my younger brothers and sisters playing with the other village children, their clothes are torn and dirty._

…_**two hundred and fifty-two.**_

…_I can see my brother as he returns from yet another fight, his face is swollen and his eyes are alive. _

…_**three hundred and nineteen.**_

…_I can see the lord of the village as he leers at me and promises to take away everything that I love._

…_**three hundred and thirty-three.**_

"STOP!"

The pain suddenly came to a halt, but the chains secured around my wrists and ankles were just as tight as ever. Quick commands were quietly given, and I winced slightly as my bleeding body fell to the ground. A hand tipped my face back, and I was looking up at him again. Lucien, the Hell Master. His thumb pressed against the small cut on my cheek, smearing the blood.

"Three hundred thirty-three. I am only halfway done," I whispered. His eyes blazed for a moment, and his lips pinched into a tight line.

"Why did you commit suicide, child?" There was a book in his other hand, with my name scrawled across the cover.

"To save my family."

"Save them how? Tell me everything. Now." A quick breath of air rushed past my lips, and I began speaking.

"The lord of our village desired me. My brother and I's father was a foreigner, which explained our unusual appearance. It was a curse, as the lord began to desire me not long after my thirteenth birthday. It was not until this past winter that he made a move for me. It was not long after mine and my brother's sixteenth birthday. Someone was sent to abduct me, but my brother killed him. The fight was long and bloody, and my brother was injured. He died soon after from his wounds."

I held my brother after the fight; I felt his blood as it soaked through my dress and watched as the life slowly left his eyes.

"The lord told me that he would take away everything that I loved, and I believed him after that. I knew it was only a matter of time before someone else I love was killed, so I decided to take my own life. I could not just simply die; he would know and kill my family. I agreed to marry him, but I told him I wanted a beautiful spring ceremony first. He agreed, and the plans were soon being made. The perfect opportunity finally came. A thief tried to rob me while I was alone in my favorite clearing. I always carry my dagger with me, and I killed him. My clothes were torn in the process, and I was bloodied. If I were to die, it would look like the thief killed me. So I took my own life, to save my family."

"I will give you a choice, but you cannot know the details ahead of time. You can continue your everlasting punishment, or you can directly serve me."

My tongue longed to ask the question, "Serve you how?" I knew that I would not receive an answer, so I thought the options over. I could continue my punishment and be forced to tear apart others as I was torn apart, or I could serve the Hell Master. Serve how? It did not matter. I knew I would be in constant misery with the first option, so how much worse could it get?

"I will serve you," I said and bowed my head. When my face was tipped upwards once again, Lucien was smiling.

Less than five minutes later, my body was tossed into what felt like burning hot lava. A hiss pushed between my teeth, and I allowed Lucien to push my head under the steaming water. I could feel the blood being washed from my flesh as the water swirled around my body, and I felt stinging pricks all over as my wounds closed. A magical pool…I was in some kind of magical pool, and my wounds were being healed. Lucien tugged on my hair a little, and my head popped over the surface. I blinked the water from my eyes and stared up at the tall Hell Master.

"I will ask you once more. Are you sure that you wish to serve me?"

"I gave my answer, did I not?" Lucien's pale face split into a smile, and I felt my confusion grow as he straightened to his full height. His eyes closed as his lips thinned into a tight line, and I watched in awe as his entire body went rigid and seemed to emit a black light. His eyes twitched behind his closed lids, and his fingers tapped against his black pants. Low growls seemed to rumble deep in his chest, but the menacing sounds never crossed his tightly closed lips.

After a few moments, his eyes snapped open. His black eyes locked on mine, and I felt my skin freeze despite the boiling hot water. His hand shot forward and drug me from the pool, and I felt my wet feet slipping as I was pulled behind him. I was completely naked as my feet tripped over the rocky ground, and all I could see was the tight black material covering Lucien's back. He did not speak a word as we walked through the empty rock corridors, and I fought a shiver from the intense heat. The hallways seemed to go on forever, but Lucien finally stopped in front of a door.

"They are here, Master! Just as requested!" a tiny voice squeaked. I peeked around Lucien's tall frame and saw a small purple creature. Its eyes were large, and its white hair nearly brushed the floor. Thin, clear wings fluttered behind it and kept it above the ground, close to Lucien's collarbone.

"Thank you, Yahmi," Lucien said quietly. The small creature bowed its head before flying forward, and Lucien opened the door. He pulled me inside and then pushed me into the room ahead of him. My arm was abruptly released, and I stumbled on my feet before righting myself. I heard a low murmuring, and I was surprised to see six people standing in the room. Their eyes ran over me as mine did the same, and I saw Lucien walk around me from the corner of my eye.

"Are you sure this is the one, Lucien?" The man was of average height but had a deep chest and muscled arms. His black hair stuck up in some places and had silvery white mixed in, and a pair of slate gray eyes bored into my own.

"Yes, Avaritia, I am sure." Avaritia…I knew that word. It stood for greed. Why was this man's name greed?

"She looks a little thin," another man spoke. He was abnormally large, both in height and weight. He was the tallest man I have ever seen, and his tight clothes only accentuated his bulging muscles. His dark brown hair was wild on top of his head, and fiery red eyes stared down at me in disgust.

"Not everyone can be as large as you, Gula." Gula…that stood for gluttony. Hmm, his name definitely fits him. He appears to be able to consume everything in his path.

"Which is a blessing. You truly are revolting. At least I can stand to look at the tiny human," yet another man said. This one was nearly the same height as Lucien, but with short light brown hair and brown eyes. He was neither lean nor muscled, somewhere in between, and he had a kind face. Well, when he was not looking at the abnormally large man.

"Quiet, Invidia." Envy…Invidia was another name for envy. I am starting to see a pattern, and I am not sure if I like it.

"I think she looks marvelous. I just love her hair." The man that spoke was staring at my body, and I was acutely aware of just how bare I was. He was tall and thin, and his bright golden hair seemed almost alive. His eyes, which were an unusual shade of pink, seemed to sparkle as he looked me over.

"Careful, Luxuria." Lust…his name was lust? My eyes stared right back at him, and I had to agree that the name definitely fit.

"When can we get started, Lu? I'm tired," the last man said as he yawned. His brown hair hung to his elbows, and his dark grey eyes looked sleepy. He was not very tall, yet still taller than me, and thin.

"Soon, Acedia, very soon." Acedia was a name for sloth, which definitely fit this man. If my thoughts are correct, then there are two missing…

"Are we waiting for those old hags?" The only woman in the room barely glanced in my direction, and she was now staring directly at Lucien. She was tall and had a womanly figure, with short silvery purple hair and a metal casing over her eyes.

"Do not call them hags, Superbia, and yes, we are," Lucien answered with a sigh. Superbia was pride. The only one left was…

"We are here, Master." The voice seemed to echo, and I realized it was because three people had spoken instead of just one. By three people, I mean three stooped-over old women. They all looked nearly identical from the side. They were all wearing tattered gray cloaks and had silver hair twisted back into a long braid.

"Good. We can begin. Once the ceremony begins, you are not allowed to make a sound. If you do, you will be unworthy and returned to your punishment."

The skin at the back of my neck tightened at the thought of my punishment, and I gave a quick nod in understanding. One of the old women came forward and knotted my long hair up on top of my head, leaving my bare body feeling even more vulnerable. The other two women were muttering under their breath as they waved large fans around me in a circle. The third woman joined them quickly, and the room filled with light smoke. Before long, I could only see the eyes of the people surrounding us. Lucien's voice carried over the smoke, and I felt my body tensing.

"Maku, step forward and deliver Fate."

One of the women came towards me, and I looked straight into her black eyes. There was no whiteness surrounding her eyes, just a never ending blackness. My eyes never blinked as she continued to stare at me, and I tensed my body further as I felt a tightening in my very soul. Suddenly, her hand snapped out and pinpoint pain exploded next to my left eye. It felt as if her finger was digging past my cheekbone, right next to my eye. Her voice drifted to my ears like the smoke surrounding us, and I had to strain my ears to catch her words.

"You shall bear the mark of hardened tears. The fire of your rage shall dry them forever," she whispered and stepped away. I wanted desperately to touch my face where she just stabbed me, but I could not lift my hand. My muscles tensed until they froze, and I watched with still unblinking eyes to see what would happen next.

"Moeru, step forward and deliver Fate."

The second woman looked identical to the first, except for the eyes. Her eyes were red, the color of fire and pain. Her wrinkled face was downcast as she stared at me, and I tried my best not to stare at the curved dagger in her hand. She walked around me three times in a tight circle, muttering under her breath the entire time. Finally, she stayed behind me. Somehow, I already knew what was going to happen. The pain was explosive and cut across the scars already on my body, but I refused to make a sound. I would endure this. What she was carving down my spine was intricate and swirling, and I could not make out the pattern. What felt like an eternity later, she stepped away. I pushed out breaths through my nose and waited for Lucien to speak once again. There was still one more left…

"Noroi, step forward and deliver Fate."

The last woman had white eyes, so that it felt like two all-knowing orbs were staring straight at me. The other two merely looked into my soul; this woman tore at it and forced it to bend to her will. I wanted to cry out at the unfamiliar sensation, but I once again resisted. I could endure this. Her hands settled on my face, and I felt something digging into the bones of my left cheek. What had the first woman done to me? Those white eyes captured mine again, and all thoughts fled my mind. I was focused on her and her only.

"From this day forward, you will forever be in eternal battle with your soul. Hands that once soothed will be covered in blood. You will be granted seven days and seven nights of peace. After this, you must release the fury in your soul lest you be consumed by it. This is your curse." The woman let my face go and stepped back into the swirling smoke. Curse? I have been cursed?

"Maku, step forward and deliver Destiny."

Lucien's voice carried over the smoke, and I narrowed my eyes as the black-eyed woman stepped forward again. The last time she approached me, something was stabbed into my cheek bone. The woman's gnarled hand slapped the center of my chest and remained pressed against my bare skin. I could feel my heartbeat hammering against my breast, but I still could not move. The woman's hand contracted, and her sharp nails drew thin lines against my skin, right over my beating heart.

"The spirit of the dragon shall reside inside you, and together you shall distribute your ferocity." With that she stepped away, and Lucien spoke once again.

"Moeru, step forward and deliver Destiny."

The red-eyed woman stepped forward again, and I felt my back twinge in continuous pain. I could see something in her hands, but I was unaware of what it was. I saw her moving around me, and I soon felt fingers digging into my open wounds. Salt…salt was being pushed into the marks on my back, and I could hear the woman chanting quietly. As she spoke, my skin grew tight and hot. It felt as if fire was cloaking my lungs and soaking my skin, and I bit down on my bottom lip to keep from making a noise. Suddenly, cool breath washed across the fevered skin over the back of my neck.

"Your enemies shall feel the fire of your vengeance," she whispered before stepping away. I tried to see her face as she stepped away, but I could only see the glowing red of her eyes.

"Noroi, step forward and deliver Destiny."

Those purely white eyes were back again, and I felt my very soul quiver under her gaze. Her lips moved in a soundless chant as she approached me, and I saw a flash of black light coming from her right hand. In my mind, I jerked back as her hand lifted. In reality, my body was as still as stone. She raised her hand until it was in my line of sight, and I felt my eyes widen in recognition. Laying in her open palm was my dagger. The dagger with the emerald-jeweled hilt given to me by my brother; the dagger that I used to take my life. She pressed the dagger against the center of my chest, and I felt the hot metal sinking into my skin.

"This shall be the weapon you use to release your fury and to cut down all who oppose you."

The old woman stepped back to join the other two, and I saw a much taller figure stepping through the smoke. Normal black eyes peered down into my own, and I stared up at Lucien. I could hear the old women chanting again, and this time six other voices joined in. Lucien's hands framed my face, and my body finally moved. A twitch moved from my arms to my legs, and I was suddenly shivering in the too-hot room. Something was moving inside of me, and my lips parted without making a sound.

"You have proved yourself worthy. From this day forward, you shall be known as Ira, the Death Angel of Wrath. Do you accept?"

"Yes." I did not even think before speaking; I already knew the answer. The corners of Lucien's lips tilted into a small smile, and his lips were brushing by my ear a second later.

"You can scream now." I could feel the creases between my brows as I frowned up at him, but I never got the chance to ask what he was talking about. Lucien released me as a scream was torn from my throat, and my bare body crashed to the ground as it was set on fire.

The voices continued to change as I writhed across the floor, and I felt the sweat streaming from my pores as my throat continued to release scream after scream. The smoke thickened as the pain reached its pinnacle, and I listened with sensitive ears as my scream turned into an inhuman howl. My skin ripped and came back together, and fire replaced the blood in my veins. My body was my own and yet not…I was becoming something else; someone else. My name would be lost, and I was someone else now. The last tremors of pain rocked my body as the smoke began to clear away, and I forced my body up onto my hands and knees. I could hear my loud panting, and I could also hear six distinct heartbeats. It wasn't the usual quick heartbeats common to all humans; it was slower, beating every few breaths. I heard three pairs of light footsteps, and then someone with a non-beating heart stepped closer to me.

"Rise, Ira."

Ira…that was who I was now, was it not? My eyes opened as I struggled to my feet, and I forced my back to straighten. My body was humming with some kind of power, and I felt my soul shifting as it accommodated this new power. Seven pairs of eyes were looking me over with approval, and I blinked as I waited to see what would happen next. Lucien held out a hand, and I raised my arm until my hand was resting in his. He pulled me across the room and then released me. I looked at him as he stepped away, but he just pointed in front of me. I turned my head and peered into the giant mirror.

The person staring back at me was not who I had been the last time I looked in a mirror. My dark golden hair fell nearly to my hips in its usual straight curtain, and my dark green eyes looked over my new form. My skin was still the same golden color, and I stepped forward to better see the changes on my body. The front of my body looked mostly flawless, except for a few scars. Spiderweb thin scars could be seen on my hips and ribs where they stretched from my back, and there was a thin scar where one of the lashes had circled my left thigh. A diamond the size of my pinkie fingernail was embedded in my cheekbone next to my left eye. Right where a tear would fall.

Three dark green lines stretched across my breast, but the marks did not disappear when I rubbed them. The marks that the old woman scratched into my skin are permanent, it seems. The biggest shock was not the subtle changes to my body; I expected marks to be etched into my skin. The biggest shock were my new ears and the thing swinging behind me. My ears have become more pointed, and I could see the tips of them sticking out from my hair. My hearing was much better as well. Behind me, I could see a long tail that was darker than any black night. Dark green spikes, the same color as my eyes, protruded from the tail. Before my eyes, the spikes retracted and sunk into the tail. How interesting. I remembered the woman that carved into my back, and I slowly turned around. My hair came undone when the pain took over my body so I pulled all of my hair over my shoulder and let my eyes rake over my marked back.

My back was covered in thin silvery scars where the lash hit me…Three hundred thirty-three Zainin Lashes. Going down the center of my spine in swirling letters was "WRATH." This is who I really am now…My new identity has been carved into my body. Below the letters, I could see where my tail emerged from my spine. I am no longer human; I am not the sixteen year old girl that recently died. I am Ira, an Angel of Wrath. A Death Angel. I turned back to face the mirror, and I studied my face with new eyes. My full lips and thin nose were the same, yet everything was different. I continued to stare even as large hands settled on my shoulders, and lips brushed my hair.

"Welcome to Hell."

* * *

**Ending Note: **This one was a lot longer than the first chapter, and most of the chapters will be about this length. I know the way the main character talks is a bit formal, but it won't always be like that. This story describes her (after)life, so you'll get to see how she changes and adapts to everything. There's going to be a familiar face in the next chapter, and I'll try to update soon. If there's any questions, I'll be happy to answer them.


	3. Did You Handle It?

**Author's Note: **I'm going to be updating pretty regularly, because I have a huge fear of my computer crashing and losing all my hard work. So, yeah.

**Post Date: **17 May 2014

**Word Count: **6735

* * *

**Chapter Three  
****Did You Handle It?  
****Spring 1284**

**[**_**To See The Soul Within**_**]**

"How are you feeling, Ira?" It feels unnatural to respond to a name that I was not born with, but I am beginning to get used to it. My name…my new name.

Today is my third day in Hell. The first day was extremely painful, and I will forever bear the marks of my first day spent in the underworld. After changing into this new being, Lucien escorted me to a room for me to get some rest. I am not sure how long I slept, but I made a grave mistake upon awakening. I had not been given any clothes, so I took the time to study my appearance once again. The scars were thin and silver; there was even a small one on my right cheek, curved towards my eye and barely an inch long. I spent a few minutes simply staring at the diamond embedded in my flesh. Staring at it made me feel uncomfortable, and I tried to remove it. A madness caught me, and I broke a piece of the mirror with my fist. I tried cutting the diamond out, but it did not budge. Instead, I now have thin silvery scars coming away from the diamond. It looks like a miniature sun.

When Lucien found me, I was kneeling on the floor naked and bloody with tears in my eyes. Tears that would not fall, captured tears. Lucien was very patient with me. He says that it happens to all of the new Death Angels; something about the internal changes can drive a person mad. The important thing was not to let it overcome me completely, which it hasn't. After I calmed down, Lucien gifted me with a thin dress and led me away. He said that I needed to learn more about what I was. If I had already known more, I would have known that it was impossible to remove my mark.

So, my second day was spent learning. Oh, the things I have learned. Things that I never even thought about before. Lucien is the Master of one world, Hell, but he says that there are several more. As a Hell Master, he cannot leave his domain under any circumstances. So, he created Death Angels that could move about freely for him. He has control over his angels, to an extent. He cannot feel their pain or hear their thoughts, which is a small comfort. He can summon them at will, like he did before my transition (as I learned it is called). An Angel must obey any direct command given by the Hell Master. Lucien can also feel when one of his Death Angels dies, but not when they are close to death.

After explaining himself, he began to explain about the transition process. Each old woman was a deliverer of Fate, completely unbiased. It is their job to determine what befalls each Death Angel, and the Death Angels must be named for one of the seven deadly sins. Maku, the woman with the black eyes, determines the mark and animal. The mark given to a Death Angel can never be removed, as I have learned the hard way. The mark differs from angel to angel. The animal explains my tail and heightened senses. My sense of sight, hearing, and smell has gotten much better. The tail is still unusual, but Lucien says I will get used to it in time. Moeru, the red-eyed woman, delivers the brand and element. The brand is the simplest of the transition. Everyone is branded with their sin. Mine is wrath, thus "WRATH" was branded down my spine. It is the same for every Death Angel. The element varies, and it does not necessarily have to be one of the four main elements. Lucien said that the last Ira had lightning.

Noroi, the one with the soul-ripping white eyes, determines the curse and weapon. Her eyes are so intrusive because the curse and weapon are the hardest to determine. The curse is specially tailored for each Death Angel. My curse is to fight after every seven days. I must fight after seven days of not fighting; I must bleed and get blood on my hands. It is a curse because in my previous life, in my human life, I was a healer. My brother taught me to fight and defend myself, but my hands preferred to pick herbs and heal the sick. The weapon is also special to each Death Angel. Lucien says we will learn what my weapon is soon enough. My dagger, the dagger I used to take my life, has now fused with my soul. I can call on it whenever I choose, and it will have different forms. The first form will be my special weapon and unique only to me. In a hundred years, after proving myself, my weapon will transform into the scythe that all Death Angels have. I must wait one hundred years to prove that I can survive as a Death Angel and handle the strength of a scythe. After that, I will be able to choose between my special weapon and my scythe, with the scythe being the most powerful. Lucien says that I will learn more about that starting tomorrow.

After the transition explanation was over, he explained more about what I was. A Death Angel, the physical embodiment of a sin. Stronger than any human and on par with most demons. Death Angels are nearly impossible to kill. Only two people can kill a Death Angel without having to fight, besides the Angel itself. Lucien has the power to kill a Death Angel, because he created them. The other being is known as the Spirit King, the King of all Spirit Worlds. (Lucien says I will learn more about them today.) However, a Death Angel can take their own life. It is not as simple as my own suicide. Angels are like demons when it comes to the inner workings of the body. Healing begins in a matter of minutes; Lucien says that if I were to break all the bones in my body, I would be up and walking in a week. My heartbeat is slowed as well, much slower than any human. In order for a Death Angel to slowly kill themselves, they must refuse their curse. To not do as their curse commands slowly, and painfully, kills them. Lucien says that he does not know how long a Death Angel can fight their curse before dying; it is different for everyone.

I have a better understanding of what I am now, even if it is hard to believe. Can I really be beaten beyond recognition and still live? Do I really have the spirit of a dragon living within my soul? Am I really going to live for centuries? It is hard to believe, but I believe anyway. I cannot deny the strength humming in my veins, or the tail calmly swinging behind me. And living for centuries? I will have to wait and see.

"I feel fine, thank you, but I believe you left the wrong clothes for me." I glanced at what I was wearing and grimaced. The black pants resembled Lucien's; they were tight and clung to my legs. The shirt was white and left my entire back bare. A piece of cloth circled around my neck, and another thicker piece wrapped around my hips.

"No, those are the right clothes. You no longer have to dress like a proper female should. You are a Death Angel now, Ira, and you shall dress as we do." I wanted to argue, but I held the words on my tongue. The clothes were not uncomfortable, just different. My legs moved freely within the pants, and the shirt helped release some of the heat boiling beneath my skin. Lucien says that I will get used to my new body temperature.

"What are you teaching me today?"

"Sit." Lucien pointed to a chair next to his desk, and I lowered myself into it. The soft cloth felt good against my naked back, and I raised my eyes to Lucien's form. His angular face was bent over paperwork, and I heard him sigh as he ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Lu—"

"Today, you are going to learn about the other worlds," he said without raising his eyes.

"Other worlds?"

"Yes. The main ones you need to worry about today are the Spirit World, Demon World, Tierra Muerte, and Soul Society. I will be meeting with a representative of each."

"What exactly are they? You never did tell me yesterday." I leaned further back against the chair and waited. Lucien snapped his fingers, and Yahmi appeared before me. I took the silver tray from her hands and whispered my thanks. Yahmi just smiled and disappeared. I am not sure how she is able to appear and disappear like that, but I am sure that it is a very helpful ability.

"The Spirit World is the most important; it regulates all of the other worlds. That is where the Spirit King, Enma, resides. There are several worlds that are within the Spirit World, including this one. Humans and demons who have committed unforgivable sins are sent here. There are a few special cases that get sent to other worlds, but the majority of humans are sent to the Soul Society. Had you died naturally, that is where you would have gone."

"What is the Soul Society like?" I asked. When I regained my senses, I asked Lucien if my brother was here in Hell. He assured me he was not, so he must be in Soul Society.

"The Soul Society appears, to some, to be a perfect place. A person never gets hungry and the aging process is slowed considerably. However, it can be a horrible place, similar to the Living World. There are crimes and murders, sins are committed there just as they are anywhere else. The more spiritually powerful humans do get hungry and must eat, and they can access their spirit energy. Over a thousand years ago, a very powerful human created a school for those who are also spiritually aware. Later, just a few centuries ago, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads were created. The squads protect the Soul Society, which is divided into the Rukon District (which is further divided into 320 districts) and the Seireitei (the center of the Soul Society and where the squads reside along with more powerful souls). They call themselves Soul Reapers."

"What about demons who have not sinned? Where do they go?" I have seen many demons in my short life; they roam the countryside without fear. Our village has been attacked a few times, but the villagers always managed to either drive the demon away or slay it.

"The demons that do not get sent here go to Tierra Muerte; it's a peaceful place for demons to rest. Most of them are not very powerful, but they are still demons. The ruler of Tierra Muerte is an eagle demon, Koki. He does not venture from Tierra Muerte often, so you may not get the chance to meet him."

"This leaves only the…Demon World?" Lucien nodded his head and began to speak once again.

"The last world is the most simple. The Demon World is ruled by three separate kings that cannot stand each other. They have been fighting for centuries, and not one of them can gain the upper hand. Despite their eternal fight, the Demon World is fairly balanced. There is a place where the demons can cross over into the Living World, and many demons roam the Living World at this time. Most of them can disguise themselves as humans, and only other demons can detect them. Soul Reapers also have the ability to detect demons and humans with high levels of spiritual power. Any questions?"

"Just one."

"Let's hear it then."

"What happens if someone is killed in the Soul Society?"

"Their soul is reincarnated in the Living World; it is the same for all humans. Death Angels and Halflings included. Before you ask, a Halfling is any being that is part human."

"That is all I wanted to ask," I said and nibbled on a piece of bread. Lucien said I have to eat lightly for my training tomorrow, which worries me.

"Good, because I believe our first guest has arrived," Lucien said and stood up. I placed my tray on the table beside my chair and got to my feet as well. The door to Lucien's office, where my transition occurred, flew open as a man stalked inside.

"Master! Prince Koenma has arrived!"

"Yes, I can see that, Yahmi. Hello, Koenma," Lucien said with a slight bow of his head.

"Yes, hello, Lucien. Can we get this over with? Those ogres have caused one hell of a mess up there, and the blame will be on me if it is not cleaned up properly!"

"Ira, I would like you to meet Prince Koenma. His father is King Enma." The prince of the entire Spirit World? He does not act like a prince…

"Ira? A new Wrath already?" Koenma asked as he looked me over.

"Yes. The past Ira's have had too much rage and were too hard to control. I believe this Ira shall be a little more…calmer, should I say."

"If you say so. Pleased to meet you, Ira," Koenma said and bowed his head in my direction. I did the same, and we both raised at the same time. Koenma was tall and slender, and he held himself like a prince. His skin was fair and unblemished, but I could see ink stains on his fingers. His golden brown hair was messy, like Lucien's, so I assumed he did a lot of paperwork as well. His golden brown eyes were nearly the same shade as his hair, and he looked so tired.

"The pleasure is all mine, Prince Koenma." Koenma looked at me for a second longer and then turned to Lucien.

"She's certainly more polite than the last one. I believe he threatened to gouge out my eyes."

"Indeed. Now, to business?"

I sank back down into my chair as they began discussing business, which was mainly soul transfers. Apparently, there has been an increase in deaths at the moment. It probably has something to do with the numerous wars and sporadic famines. It was really quite boring, which made me appalled at my own thoughts. They were discussing _human deaths_…but I am no longer a human, am I?

"_No, yer not."_ My back straightened as the words whispered in my mind, and I glanced around the room. Lucien and Koenma were still locked in conversation, and there was no one else in the room. Did I really just hear a voice in my head?

"_Who is this?"_ I kept my words silent, locked in my mind.

"_Yeah…Who am I?"_

"_That is what I asked. Who are you?"_

Silence.

"_Come back and tell me who you are!"_

The voice did not come back, much to my frustration. I went back to tuning out Lucien and Koenma, and I closed my eyes as I focused on the recesses of my mind. That voice had to come from somewhere, but where? I did not snap out of my trance until the scraping of a chair against the floor rang out in the room, and I blearily opened my eyes in order to look at the two rulers. A Hell Master and a prince…Hmm, they act like friends almost.

"Ira, correct? Death Angel of Wrath?"

"Yes, that is my name." I blinked up at the tired prince, and he smiled down at me. His hand, with ink-stained fingers and a smooth palm, landed on my shoulder.

"May you find the proper patience to balance your wrath," he whispered.

"Sir?"

"Koenma oversees the Nirvana Angels; they represent the Seven Heavenly Virtues. The opposite of Ira is Patientia, patience."

"How…interesting," I said quietly from my seat.

"Indeed. I hope to see you sometime in the future, Ira."

"As do I, Prince Koenma."

Lucien walked him to the door and then disappeared out of it, which left me alone in the office. I could feel something inside of me; something calling out my name and scratching against my soul. It was an unsettling feeling, foreign and strange. It made me want to claw my skin and pull my hair…The fire in my veins burned ever hotter, and I could feel my hands start to shake. My throat opened and closed as I fought to get air into my lungs, and I could hear a low whine ringing through my ears. I vaguely saw Lucien open the door, and I felt his rough hands on my arms a second later.

"Ira? What's happened to you?"

"_Yeah, _Ira_, what's happened to ya?"_ It was that voice again…whispering sinisterly in my ear.

"I need to be alone, Lucien. There is something I must deal with." My legs were steady as they accepted my weight, and Lucien stepped away from me. There was recognition in his eyes, and I felt his too cool hand on my shoulder.

"Return to your room and search inside your soul. Feel your weapon and bring it forth. Once you have it in your grasp, you can do what must be done," Lucien whispered. I nodded my head, just once, and fled the room. It was only a matter of moments before I was in my room again, and my eyes raked over the barren room. After a few seconds of thought, I settled onto the floor in the middle of the room.

My eyes closed as I began looking inward. My weapon…my weapon has melted into my body and become one with my soul. If I could find it, I could settle this business with the voice in my head. I pictured my dagger, my beautiful dagger. Its sheath was black, with thin dark green vines. The hilt was golden and gleamed with tiny emerald jewels. The blade itself was silver…like moonlight and terribly sharp. It was mine, and it would come when I called.

At the thought, I felt something heavy settle into my upturned palms. My dagger; I knew that's what it was as soon as I felt the familiar weight. It was a part of me. Without opening my eyes, I sought out the voice in my head. I could still feel it; I just needed to find it now. I turned inward, and everything around me dimmed. I could not hear the faint shouts or footsteps; I could not smell the crisp air of the underworld; I could not feel the sharp rocks under my bottom. My body went numb and faded into nothingness, and I felt myself falling.

When I landed, I was not in an unfamiliar place. The grass was soft and lush underneath my bare feet, and the clearing was perfectly circular. I could smell the soothing scent of the trees surrounding me, and I could see the dark night sky stretched above me. Everything was as it should be. Seeing this place made me yearn for the home I left behind…No, I mustn't think like that. But how can I stop myself? My best memories were borne from this very place, while being surrounded by this heavenly scent. Such wonderful, bittersweet memories…

"_Come here, my little fool." Thin, delicate fingers reached for me as I steadily came closer. The dark green grass swayed in the gentle breeze, and the moonlight bathed the clearing in a silvery glow. I fell to my knees beside my closest friend, and my hands dropped to the blood-soaked chest in front of me. _

"_What have you done to yourself now?" I whispered as my eyes ran over the damage._

"_The bastards deserved it. Said you were the second prettiest girl in the village." His smile was not pained, and his eyes were a lighter green than usual. _

"_You truly are an idiot. Do you have the wet cloths, love?" Violet eyes shimmered in the dim light, and he gave a regal nod of his head. Together, we made quick work of my brother's wound. The cut was not too deep, but I still had to stitch the skin back together. His upper body was wrapped then, and we all sat in silence when the work was done. _

"_Are you mad at me, sister?" _

_His head rested in my lap, and my hands continued to run over his bandaged chest. Every wound was a cut on my heart; how could I not feel my brother's pain? Our dearest friend had his head pillowed on my brother's hard stomach, and one of his deceptively strong hands gripped my own. His face was turned away, so that one sharp cheekbone cut against the moonlight. _

"_Am I ever mad at you?" I countered. _

"_I bought you a present." I watched as my brother's large hands disappeared into his pants, and I felt something being pressed against my palm. The flute was beautifully crafted, and I knew that it cost too much. I hated it when my brother spent such money on me, but I could not refuse it. _

"_Thank you." I left the barest of kisses against his forehead, and I was rewarded with a bright smile. _

"_Will you play for us?"_

"_Yes, you must play for us."_

"_As if I could ever refuse the both of you." I lifted the flute to my lips and let the music possess me. Notes blended in with the breeze, and I heard a gentle voice humming along to my melody. A deeper hum joined in, and I knew that in that very moment, I was right where I belonged. _

"A beautiful memory, but it's useless now. Don't ya get that? Yer brother? Dead! Yer friend? Dead! You? Were ya ever even alive to begin with?"

The voice startled me, and I whipped around to stare at the figure moving away from the cover of the trees. It was a male, but he did not resemble a human. His hair was as white as freshly fallen snow and hung around his head. Pointed ears stuck out from his shaggy hair, and the tips of them were red. A tail as black as my own was wrapped around his waist, but the spikes protruding from it were the same red as his ears. Tight black pants, similar to the ones I wore, clung to his lean legs. A loose white shirt covered his upper body, but his pale arms were left bare. Startling white bandages covered the exposed parts of his chest and moved up to cover his throat as well. A pair of sharp fangs were bared as he smiled, and I felt my skin tighten at the look. His eyes were a brilliant red that shone in the moonlight, and I felt as if I knew him.

"How do you know my friend is dead?" I demanded. He snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How long did ya think he would live without his friends by his side? At least he had an honorable death. You? You're pathetic!" he snarled. Pathetic…did he just call me pathetic?

"Ya damn right I did!"

"You…heard me?"

"I'm a part of ya. Are ya so stupid that ya haven't figured that much out yet?" Him? A part of me? He was so rude and crass; I could not imagine him being a piece of me.

"Quit calling me names. I am here because I want to know why you have been bothering me." I crossed my arms over my chest and spread my legs so that my position mirrored his.

"Why I've been botherin' ya? HA! You're the one that's been botherin' me! I've been happy as can be! Yer soul is the one that's goin' fuckin' crazy!" he screamed.

"What do you mean?" At that, he stalked towards me. I held my ground, and his pale hand snapped forward to grab my jaw. With a start, I realized that we were the same height. He also looked only sixteen, the same age as me as well.

"Why don't ya try openin' those fuckin' eyes of yours, huh? It's time to stop pretendin' that everythin's perfect. It's all fallin' the fuck apart," he whispered against my ear. My hair was still bundled on top of my head, and I was still wearing the same backless shirt. I felt his clothes brush against my bare skin as he walked around me, and I could not fight away the shiver that shook me.

"I do not know what you are—"

"Look and see!"

At his roar, my eyes snapped open. The smell of ashes burned my nose, and I coughed against the heavy scent. Pale hands gripped my shoulders and gave my body a shake, and I felt tears well in my eyes as I looked around the clearing once more. The grass was brown and laid limply against the ground. The trees were rotting and falling against one another. The sky was dark without the comfort of the moon and stars; dark storm clouds rolled against the sky and lightning frequently cast some light on the grisly scene around me.

"This is…my soul?"

"Yeah, what's left of it. If ya don't come to grips with everythin', and soon, the whole damn thing's gonna fall apart." Hands tightened against my flesh, and I winced. Tears clouded my vision, but they would not fall. My tears would never fall again.

"Fuckin' snap out of it! Who gives a fuck if ya can't cry? A warrior never cries! Isn't that what ya were taught? Or have ya forgotten everythin' now that brother dearest is dead?"

"Silence!" I screamed. Those hands tightened again and then I was thrust forward.

"Ya think ya can boss me around? Who the fuck are ya to tell me what to do?" I turned to face him, and those bright eyes were locked on my face.

"I am the Death Angel Ira!" His full lips tipped into a smile, and I saw his fangs again.

"Death Angel, huh? You're a fuckin' nobody, ya hear me? Ya can't accept death. Ya can't accept that ya aren't human anymore. Ya can't accept a single fuckin' thing. How can ya be what ya don't believe in?"

"I need more time!" What he was saying was true. I have only been dead for three days; I need more time to accept the changes in my life. How was I supposed to be okay with being dead? With not even being a human anymore? I was something foreign; I was no longer myself.

"Wrong again, dumbass. You're more _you_ that ya've ever been. This is who ya were meant to be. Ya get it yet? Ya were born to be a warrior. Ya've been goin' against yer nature for years."

"I have not! I was a healer! I am a healer!"

"You're also a killer. One in the same." A healer and a killer? How could one being be both?

"How?"

"It's very simple. Ya kill the ones that need killin', and ya heal the ones that need healin'." It was simple. Could anything ever really be that simple? Life was not always that black and white; there were very many gray spots. Yet, it did make sense. Did I hate my brother for the violence he loved so much? No, I did not. I simply healed the wounds. He did the killing, and I did the healing. Was it possible, now that I was on my own, that I could do both?

"One in the same. I am a healer. I am a killer. I am no longer human, but I am still me. I am still…me."

"Ya damn right ya are."

The grass turned greener and more lush, and I heard the trees groaning as they moved to their upright positions. With my acceptance, my soul was slowly improving. I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders; a weight that I had not even realized I was carrying. I took in a deep breath and relished the burn of my lungs and the sweet smell of the air. I could smell the trees, the grass, and…was that lightning? I tipped my head back and saw that the sky was still darkened. The dark clouds hovered, and the lightning still flashed across my vision.

"Took ya long enough."

"What is wrong with the sky?" I lowered my head so that I could look at the male standing across from me, and I felt my forehead crease as I looked at him.

"There's still somethin' unresolved." His eyes were focused on my face again, and his smile was gone.

"Who are you?" He said he was a part of me, but just who was he?

"Why don't ya tell me? Who am I?"

"How should I know?" His face broke into a smile, and I saw his right hand drop to his left hip. His white shirt was long and billowed, so I could not see what he was doing.

"I can't tell ya my name. Ya just have to know it," he said with a shrug. His right arm snapped forward, and I barely missed the blade that was aimed at my throat. The blade was abruptly pulled back, and I stared at the weapon in his hand. The handle was emerald and gold, and the blade itself was silver and the length of my leg from my hip to the ground. A sabre, perfect for cutting and thrusting if enough force was used.

"You are going to attack me?" His only reply was a grin, and then that massive blade was aiming for my heart. I ducked and rolled to the right, and the blade was coming at me again seconds later.

For what felt like an eternity, I ducked and rolled all over the ground. The blade had sliced through my bicep, and my hair was beginning to stick to my sweat-slicked face. My chest burned as I fought to catch a breath in between dodging, but he did not look phased in the slightest. It did not matter where I moved to, he was always a step behind me. He knew my every move, and I waited for the moment when the weapon would slice straight through me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as I bent away from another strike.

"Why are ya runnin'?" he asked as he brought his arm down again. Why was I running?

"Because you are trying to kill me!"

"Kill ya? Why would I wanna do that? C'mon, haven't ya figured it out? How can I have a weapon that you don't?"

How could he have a weapon that I did not? He was a part of me, so did that mean we had the same weapon? I reached down to my own hip, and my fingers touched the hilt of my dagger. As the next strike came, I raised the dagger and heard the giant blade smash against the sheath. The male's nose brushed against my own as he snarled at me, and I braced myself as I pushed against him. His feet slid in the grass, but he did not go very far. How was I supposed to beat him when he had a weapon with a far reach and all I had was my tiny dagger?

"Ya gotta say my name! C'mon! Say it!"

I felt the wind just above my head from that massive blade, and my side roughly collided with a tree trunk. I felt the rough bark tearing at my skin, and I screamed as the once pristine blade sunk through my left shoulder. Blood covered my skin and the blade, effectively pinning me to the tree behind me. A pale face was pushed into my own, and I stared up at his once bright red eyes that continued to grow duller the longer our fight lasted. How long have I been dodging him now? It feels like hours…

"Can I die again?" I whispered. His eyes brightened for the briefest moment, but they soon became dulled once more. A fiery hand gripped my throat, and a grunt left my lips as the blade was ripped from its place in my shoulder.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he screamed in my face. My back connected with the tree as I was pulled to my feet, and a hiss escaped my clenched teeth.

"What do you want from me?!" I screamed back.

"I want ya to say my name! If ya can't accept me, yer soul is gonna fall the fuck apart again. Ya need me to keep going. Do ya know how long we've been fighting? Do ya?"

"A few hours," was my clipped reply.

"For three days. Three whole fuckin' days! If ya don't accept me and yer new strength, you'll never get yer weapon. If ya don't get yer weapon, ya can't comply with yer curse. If ya don't comply, you'll die. Ya got me?"

"Three days?" I have been fighting with him for three days, and I died three days before that. My transition occurred the same night that I died, and my curse started that very night. Six nights in total. I have one more day before I have to give in to my curse's desires.

"Can I not fight without a weapon? Are my fists not good enough?"

"Your fists are useless until ya learn to use that new power of yours. Didn't ya pay attention?" In a strange echoing voice, he repeated the words two of the Fates decreed during my transition.

"_You must release the fury in your soul lest you be consumed by it…This shall be the weapon you use to release your fury…"_

I needed my weapon. Without it, I could not release the pent-up rage brewing in my soul. How could I get it? With a roar, the other half of my soul swung the blade of the sabre at my head. I ducked and rolled out of instinct, and I snapped my arm forward. The heel of my hand dug into his abdomen, and a small smile graced my lips as he gasped in pain. My elbow rammed into the center of his spine, and I jumped back as I heard his head collide against a tree. The few hits did not slow him down; he was running at me moments later before I could even suck in a proper breath.

"You're pathetic! Fuckin' pathetic, ya hear me!" Another swipe through the air, more ducking and rolling. One push to his shoulder to make him off balance.

"Ya left yer family when they needed ya!" The blade cut a clean slice through my calf, and I used my unhurt foot to push against his abdomen.

"Ya left yer best fuckin' friend at _his_ mercy! Ya wanna know how? They found him at the scene of the crime and decided he did nothin' to help ya. Nothin' to help the lord's intended…punishable by death, eh?" My steps faltered at the new information (could it really be true?) and razor sharp pain blossomed across my ribs.

"Yer brother fuckin' died for ya! And ya can't even honor him by being the warrior he needed ya to be!" The massive blade cut against the side of my nose, and its sharp edges cut into my palms from where I caught it mid-swing.

The fire in my body was building, growing hotter still. It felt like my skin was boiling; the fire was raging out of control. Something was clawing against the inside of my skin, begging to be released. My vision dulled then sharpened, and I could see every little detail on his face. Even down to the tiny droplet of my blood that rested on one eyelash. Rage like I have never felt before was gripping my every muscle and demanding to be set free. An inhuman growl rumbled deep in my chest as I tightened my grip on the blade, and I felt a small bubble of appreciation at his shocked look when I jerked the blade from his grasp. The blade slipped across my bloody palms, and bloody smears were left behind as I tightened my grip on _my_ sabre.

The handle felt perfect in my palm, as if that was where it belonged. It was made for me, tailored just for my fingers to grip it. The blade gleamed under the blood as I gave it an experimental swing, and I felt a new fire racing up my right arm. The heat was no longer unbearable; it was natural. I was meant to feel such heat; the fire was as much a part of me as the beautiful weapon now clenched in my hand. He was still staring at me with a glare in his eyes, waiting. Without another thought, my hands tightened around the golden handle as a snarl ripped from my throat. With a mighty scream, I lunged.

"Fuck you, **Setheus**!" His back bent as he tried to dodge the hit, and I took the opportunity to swing the blade low and cut across the backs of his ankles. He snarled as blood sprayed across the ground and caused him to fall back, and I was on him the second his back hit the ground. My foot pushed into his chest, and I reached down to press the tip of my blade against the hollow of his throat. I could even see a small drop of blood well at the site through the sweat-soaked bandages. Without warning, he began laughing. Loudly.

"About fuckin' time! Now, what's my name?" His name…I said it. I knew his name. A grin split my face, and I reached down to pull him back to his feet. Since we were the same height, we could see eye-to-eye. My dark to his bright.

"Setheus," I whispered and touched his cheek. My golden skin looked right against his pale flesh, and one pale hand reached up to hold my own.

"Now ya can really start livin'," he whispered. He removed my hand from his cheek and pressed his palm flat against the center of my chest. With a small push, I was falling. I was not worried; I could still smell the scent of the forest as I fell through the darkness.

**:&&&:**

"Ira? Can you hear me?"

"She's not looking so good, Lu. She's bleeding all over the place."

"I am fine." My body refused to obey my commands for a moment, but I was sitting up in a matter of heartbeats. Lucien's dark eyes stared down at me, along with a pair of pink eyes. Luxuria?

"You have been in a meditative state for three days. Did you handle it?" I glanced down at the long blade in my lap and tapped my fingers against the golden and emerald handle. My fingers caressed the now pristine blade, and I thought I saw a flash of white hair and bright red eyes.

"Yes, I did."

"Good. Luxuria and I will start your combat training first thing tomorrow."

"Beg your pardon?" I would be starting combat training that soon? Could I not heal first?

"What? Did you think I'd let you stay in Hell forever? Training starts first thing in the morning, and Luxuria has agreed to assist me. I do have other things to do besides train new Death Angels. Yahmi will heal your wounds."

Training…such advanced healing that I would be in combat training tomorrow…That was my life now, was it not? A small chuckle echoed in the room, and I glanced up at the pink-eyed man. The Death Angel of Lust. Such bright blonde hair and bright pink eyes; he truly was a beautiful man, now that I was looking at him. I was not a fool though; I could see the lean muscles in his lithe body. I knew that training with him and Lucien would not be easy, but I would be prepared.

"_Life's about to get real interestin'…ya up for it?"_ My only reply was a smile and the hot feeling of resolve.

* * *

**Ending Note: **This one was a bit longer, but it was very important! It shows how I'm mashing three separate universes together, and I hope it makes sense. It also goes into more about Death Angels and what they're like, because they're obviously a huge part of this story. If there's any questions, I'd be more than happy to answer!


	4. What Are You Lookin' At?

**Author's Note: **There is no author's note. Enjoy the chapter!

**Post Date: **24 May 2014

**Word Count: **6205

* * *

**Chapter Four  
****What Are You Lookin' At?  
****Summer 1297**

**[**_**First Love**_**]**

My body slowly pulled together, and I shuddered at the odd feeling. The muscles in my legs and arms shivered, and I felt the large muscles in my back twitching at the sudden movement. My bones let out an audible crack as I stretched, and I lifted my eyes to the black sky.

"Lucien! I will kill you for this!" I screamed to the sky.

"_Kill him? Don't ya know the student will never beat the _Master?" a voice drawled in my mind. The other half of my soul is always ready with a quick comeback.

"That will not stop me from trying." My shoulders were thrown back, and my chin raised proudly. Determination was all that was needed to defeat the Hell Master, and a few millennia's worth of experience.

"_Whatever, beautiful. Can we get the fuck outta here now?"_ The voice that constantly swirled in my mind was always so crass, but I have grown used to it now. I still hate it when he calls me beautiful.

Instead of replying, I just nodded my head and began walking. Thirteen years…I spent thirteen long years in Hell. My training was constant and never ceasing. My body was pushed past its breaking point and came back stronger than ever. The many demons of Hell taught me to do more than just ignore pain; they taught me to _embrace_ it. To relish the fire in my blood as another being pummeled against my body. It was heady and dangerous; I was addicted to it almost instantly. Lucien taught me how to use my energy, and I was astonished when he taught me how to use my energy for things other than fighting. He taught me how to track, how to classify demons and all other kinds of beings, and even how to heal. Lucien also introduced me to the powerful beings I needed to know. Prince Koenma of the Spirit World, Captain Yamamoto of the Soul Society, that one memorable meeting with the Blind King Yomi from the Demon World, Lord Mukuro and Lord Raizen from the Demon World, Lord Koki from Tierra Muerte, and Lord Indago from the Living World. I trained a little with the other Death Angels, but Luxuria was the most common. He was the one who taught me how to use my newly found strength, how to master my weapon, and how to cope with the curse that is always twisting throughout my body.

There was no longer anything else for Hell to teach me. With only a few seconds warning, Lucien threw my body up into the air. I heard him laughing as a void wrapped around my very bones, and I was deposited back into the Living World. I only heard Lucien shout one thing as I was hurled into the air, _"Have fun!"_ How could anyone have fun here? The sky was pouring rain, and my already tight clothes were completely molded to my form. I could feel my hair hanging from my head in heavy ropes, and my tail felt slippery as it wrapped around my too warm waist. My bare feet slid in the mud every time I took a step, and my own muffled curses tickled my ears after every step.

"Well, well, well…What do we have here?" My senses expanded, and I was assaulted with information instantly.

Male, approximately twenty feet in front of me. Full demon. Air elemental. Close to three hundred years old. He smelled like wind over a river, cleansing. The sharp metallic smell of blood clung to the cloth covering his legs, and I could tell he was barefoot from the way his feet sounded against the wet ground. He was powerful and holding himself back, hiding his power from potential enemies. Other demons, Soul Reapers, and spiritually aware humans would be fooled. I, however, am none of those. As a Death Angel, I am able to tell any being's power level. There is no one that can hide from me or any other Death Angel. His power is that of a Mid B-Class. Powerful enough to put up a fight, according to who he is fighting. S-Class demons are the strongest, followed by the A-Class, B-Class, C-Class, and the occasional D-Class. Any demon under that no longer registers as any kind of threat. At my current level, I am a high A-Class. He could not kill me even if he tried.

"Show yourself. I am not in the mood for games." My voice came out calm and collected, just the way I wanted it. My speech was perfect, every word enunciated perfectly. My voice has never been as high and breathy as most ladies, but I still spoke properly like a lady.

"A feisty one, eh?" The male finally stepped forward, and I was able to see all of him thanks to my heightened eyesight. His skin was a dark bronze stretched over tightly coiled muscles, which could clearly be seen on his torso and arms. His only covering were the pants that encased his legs; the rest of him laid bare. His hair was such a dark black that it gleamed blue in the faint moonlight, and his irises were completely black against his startling white eyes.

"I do not wish to fight," I stated. That much was true. I would not fight a stranger for no reason. I have learned that fighting for no reason is an empty feeling; there should always be some kind of purpose.

"Then what do you want?"

"A shelter from the rain and something to eat, preferably."

"What is your name, little demon?" The title caused my muscles to coil and a scowl to tighten my lips, but my tongue was silent. My energy would always be recognized as that of a demon's, a dragon demon's, to be exact. Death Angels were not allowed to flaunt their true identities, unless given permission by the Hell Master himself.

"You may call me Ira," I said without taking my eyes off his form.

"Follow me, Ira," he said and disappeared back into the darkness. It was easy to follow him, and I did so without a second thought. It would not matter even if he was leading me away with the intent to attack me once we were entrenched in the dark forest; I could easily defeat him.

After minutes of walking through the dark and slippery forest, we reached a small cave. The male disappeared inside, and I followed behind him a few moments later. I could hear quiet whisperings coming from inside, but I could not feel any powerful beings coming from up ahead. Another male and a female, both elemental demons. The second male smelled of wood and ashes, a fire elemental. The female's scent was of charged power, of lightning. They too were B-Class demons. If the three of them attacked, I would be able to defeat them. Of this, I was certain.

"How do you know we can trust her?" The second male's voice was rough and deep, and I felt eyes on me as soon as I stepped into the lit part of the cave. The second male was tall, over six feet tall, which made him tower over the wind demon that had found me. He was solidly built and just as bronzed as the first male, with hair and eyes a dark navy blue color. The female was nearly as tall as the second male, but her skin was pale and her limbs were willowy. Her hair was long and straight, and the black strands covered one bright yellow eye.

"I think we can trust her. What reason does she have to harm us?" The woman's voice was quiet yet strong; it was beautiful.

"Will you harm us, Ira?" The question came from the first male, who was now staring at me with a small smile on his full lips. His blue-black hair nearly reached his shoulders, and he was gently squeezing the water from it.

"If I am unprovoked, I will not harm any of you," I said with a bow of my head. I felt cool hands running up my arms, and I looked up into the female's smiling face.

"I am Mynah. This is my mate, Lokei," she said and gestured to the taller of the two males.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mynah and Lokei," I said and bowed once more.

"The pleasure is ours, Ira," Mynah whispered with another bright smile.

"What is your name?" I asked as I looked at the one who found me. His smile widened, and he began to step forward. Mynah moved back to stand beside her mate, and the unnamed demon stopped directly in front of me. He was only a few inches taller than me, but he was wider. Formidable, in his own right.

"Gekido."

**June 17, 1304**

**[**_**The General**_**]**

Seven years have passed since I was thrown into the Living World, and it has not been quite as dreadful as I feared. For one, it is much easier to find demons willing to fight. The demons in Hell actually have better things to do than fight with a bored Death Angel (or a cursed one), but there are droves of angry demons here in this world. The best thing about being in this world is Gekido, and Mynah and Lokei. The two demon mates have proved to be invaluable friends, and they have made me laugh and smile in a world that I thought I could never belong in again. As for Gekido…in my human life, I never had a lover. I may not have come to Gekido untouched, but I have never known true intimacy before. The experience has been…intoxicating.

I was given permission to tell Gekido my true identity after the first time we laid together, which was a good thing because he was intensely curious about my markings. He accepted me so readily and said that it would be a relief to have a lover that could protect herself, and that belief has been pushed to the limit in the past few years. Lucien has taken it easy on me, since I am still so young, and so I have only been out on a few minor assignments. They normally only last for a few days, but I have been tasked with a new mission. So, it is time for me to go. I cannot wait any longer.

I smiled down at my sleeping lover before releasing a quiet sigh. Gekido always looked so handsome and yet innocent when he slept. His long black hair fanned out behind him, and a soft smile gentled his face. His hard body moved silently as he breathed, and I wanted nothing more than to lay my head upon his chest and return to my own slumber. Alas, I could not. My legs held my weight as I stood, and I silently slipped from our room. Lokei was resting his eyes as he sprawled on the floor beside the table, and Mynah was standing next to the fire. She looked up as I entered, and I returned her small smile.

"Be safe, Ira, and return to us soon. Gekido always gets so restless when you have to leave us like this," Mynah said in her soft voice.

"I will return as soon as I can. Take care, Mynah." With that said, I slipped from our small home and out into the forest.

Lucien summoned me the day before with instructions to go directly to the Western Lands. Indago, the Great Dog Demon, is preparing for war. Usually, the Death Angels are forbidden from intervening in wars so as not to alter destiny. Every once in a while though, Death Angels are sent out to aid a great ruler. Lucien has dispatched me because he says my presence will not cause anything drastic to happen. Quite the opposite actually. It is not time for the Western Lands to fall, or the Great Dog Demon. My presence helps insure a victory. It is my duty to do as I am told, whether I want to or not. Then again, it has been a while since I had a really good fight.

"_That's right, beautiful, keep thinkin' that way," _Setheus growled in my ear. It appears as if I am not the only one who is restless.

"_Quiet, I am trying to concentrate."_

"_Yeah, yeah…"_ Setheus sulked off to his own corner somewhere deep inside my soul, and I continued my run. It is a three days run to the Western Lands, but I am hoping to complete the journey in two.

**:&&&:**

"_Ya gotta stop, beautiful. Even Death Angels need a little water."_

My feet slid against the dirt, and I glanced around. A few curious eyes met mine, but I looked straight through them. I have been running for a day, and I am nearly a day's run away. I was almost there, but my throat was shockingly dry. My tongue felt heavy and somehow smaller, and the muscles in my legs continued to tense and release. There was an open shack, nearly falling in, and I could smell water inside. The village was mixed with humans and demons. It was rare, very rare, but it does happen occasionally. Most demons barely tolerate humans (some merely eat them), and the majority of humans fear demons and try to kill them. Still, this being a mixed town made it a lot easier to walk across the nearly deserted street and enter the shack.

"What do you want?" The demon standing behind the counter was large and smelly, with pale purple skin and bulging black eyes.

"Some water," I said and made sure to hold his eyes. Certain demons would attack at any sign of weakness, and I did not want to put up with any unnecessary fighting. The demon grunted before walking off, and I watched as he disappeared behind a curtain. My eyes were still trained on the curtain when the stool next to me shifted, and I glanced over.

"What are you lookin' at?" Female, human, and bleeding. I could only see the barest hint of tan skin because of the hood pulled over her head. The giant cloak covered her entire body, and her bleeding arm hung limply at her side. She did not smell very old, but I could not see enough of her to help determine age.

"You're bleeding. I can help," I said and extended a hand. The woman flinched back and tensed, but I kept my hand out. I placed my hand over where I could smell the freshest blood and focused on my energy.

I could hear Setheus grumbling about wasting precious energy before a big battle, but his complaints fell on mostly deaf ears. It was not safe for a human to be terribly wounded in the presence of so many demons. She would become a meal before the sun set, and I would not have such a death on my conscience if she could be healed. The warmth of the blood barely registered on my always heated palm, and I pushed my energy into her open wound. I heard her sharp intake of breath, and I knew that her body was trying to resist my energy pushing into her. I could almost feel her skin as it weaved back together, but I kept my hand on her covered arm for a moment longer. Just to make sure.

"Here." I looked away from the woman just in time to see the pale purple demon walking off. A single dirty glass was sitting on the counter, and my fingers wrapped around it with ease. The water moistened my dry throat, and Setheus was grumbling once again before I was finished. The glass connected with the counter, and I frowned a little at the bloody smears left behind.

"You should be more careful," I whispered to the woman. I saw her head nod, once, before turning away.

"_It's still another day's run, you won't make it in a half-day," _Setheus whispered as I stepped back outside.

"I can still try."

**:&&&:**

Setheus, I must grudgingly admit, was right. I stopped to sleep, so I did not make it to Lord Indago's palace until the following day. Indago must have been informed of my coming, because the guards let me in through the gate without a moment's hesitation. No one was sent to escort me, mainly because everyone was busy preparing for the upcoming battle. Demons ran to and fro, but my concentration was locked on Lord Indago. I have met with him several times over the years, along with his mate, and his charm always astounds me. I am no fool though. I know he can be brutal when he needs to be. I finally found his energy and gently eased the door open.

"Ah, Ira, I was wondering when you'd finally show," a smooth voice drawled out.

"Have you lost your clothes?" I asked.

Lord Indago turned to face me, and my eyes did a quick scan of his body. His feet were bare, and his dark blue pants swirled close to his legs. His top half was bare, and he was carefully wrapping bandages around his wrists and forearms. He was tall, at least six feet, with suntanned skin. The dark color made the deep blue markings on his hips, wrists, and face stand out that much more. Despite his relaxed and usually calm nature, he was built like a true warrior with a lean yet well-muscled body. His white hair was long with slight waves, and it was kept in a high ponytail. A few short bangs covered his forehead, and a pair of dark golden eyes met my own.

"I am merely taking my time. Is that what you are wearing to battle?" My pants were loose and billowed around my legs, and the shirt was much too large.

"Does battle require certain attire?" I was truly curious now; did it really matter?

"Of course it does! Where have you been?" I turned to see the owner of the voice, and my retort died in my throat.

Lady Arisu was the Lady of the West, which meant she was Lord Indago's wife. They were mated right before Indago became a lord over two thousand years ago, but they do not love one another. They are the closest of friends, but romantic love has never existed between the two. They mated out of necessity, for their people. Lady Arisu bore a son a little over three hundred years ago, and he is the only child of Lord Indago. I have met Lady Arisu on a few separate occasions, and she always looks stunning. Today, on the eve of battle, is no exception.

Her pale limbs are on display, and I can see the lightly defined muscles hiding under her delicate skin. She is wearing a close fitting skirt that stops at mid-thigh with gleaming metal armor over it. Boots of the same metal cover her feet and extend halfway over her calves. Her arms are completely bare and show off more pale skin and smooth magenta lines. A white cloth shirt is tucked into her skirt, and even more armor covers her chest and abdomen. One hand, with its magenta claws, rests on the fan tied to her skirt. I know that in battle those fans will be as tall as her body, pure metal, and sharper than any blade. Her silvery white hair still hangs to her waist despite the high pigtails, and I can see the colors on her face more clearly. Magenta stripes on her cheeks and eyelids, smiling magenta lips, a dark blue crescent moon in the center of her forehead, and a pair of light golden eyes. At a towering height of five-ten, she looks like a true warrior.

"A pleasure to see you as always, Lady Arisu," I said with a deep bow.

"The same to you, Ira. Come with me, and we will fix that bothersome attire of yours." I let Lady Arisu pull me from the room, and I heard Lord Indago laughing as we left. He is preparing to go to war in order to defend his lands, and he is laughing. There are some things that I will never understand.

Lady Arisu led me down the hallway to a room filled with clothes and armor. There was barely any room to walk, and I watched as the Lady began picking up clothes before discarding them. As she searched, I let my senses expand. I could sense all the demons running throughout the palace as they awaited the time to head into battle. So many scents of the various types of demons. Lord Indago allowed all kinds of demons into his domain, as long as they recognized him as their leader. Mostly canine demons joined with him, but I could smell the distinct scents of reptilian demons and a few others. I was pulled from these thoughts as something landed against my chest, and I instantly gripped the fabric.

I didn't bother to say anything as I let my pants fall from my legs, and I quickly pulled the tight leather material up my legs. The leather was a soft brown and it stopped high up on my thighs, but it was not a skirt. An inch or so below the material covering from my hips to the tops of my legs, was the thin silvery scar I received the night of my transition. The top handed to me was of the same brown leathery material and reminded me of the clothes Lucien had first given me. A strap circled my neck, my front was covered, a wider strap circled my hips, and my back was left bare. Lady Arisu stepped forward with armor, and I stood still as she applied it. Metal boots, metal hand and arm guards, thicker armor across my chest and on my shoulders, but my back was left bare. Lady Arisu gathered my hair and pulled it into a tight ball, so that it would not get in my way later on.

"Ah, Tora! Come take a look at our newest warrior!" Lady Arisu suddenly called out. My body tensed as a new set of footsteps entered the room, and I let my senses expand. Female, dog demon, at least six hundred years old, and a Mid-S-Class. She is very powerful.

"Another Death Angel?" Her voice reminded me of my own. It was not the lilting musical voice of Lady Arisu; the voice that ladies were expected to have. It was deeper, quieter, and spoken in a slow drawl. The sound of it, and the feel of her energy, almost felt familiar.

"Yes, Ira. You know the Angel of Wrath is always a great warrior; we should feel lucky to have her on our side. Ira, this is our general, Tora." A general? I was not aware that Lord Indago even had a general. I turned at the Lady's introduction, and I let my eyes rest on those of Tora's.

"It's you!" The dog demon yelled and pointed a finger at me. The tone was accusatory, as if she knew me. My eyes ran over her form, and I knew for a fact that I did not know her. I would remember someone like her.

She was the same height as me. I was used to looking up to others, but our gazes were level. Her body looked as if it was forged from steel. Tan skin stretched over toned and taut muscles; sleek muscle defined her entire body. She was clothed simply, nearly naked. A small piece of cloth covered her hips and dipped lower between her thighs, so that only the very uppermost parts of her thighs were covered. The material was black and matched the other thin strip of cloth covering her breasts. Her hair was long and flowing, and it was the most unusual shade of red. Dark red, burgundy, nearly _alive_. Her eyes, those large eyes that refused to leave my own, were the same dark red. Her ears were pointed like most full dog demons, and the very tips showed through her hair.

"I do not know you, General Tora." My tone was clipped and direct. Lately, my speech patterns have been relaxing somewhat. Here, on the eve of battle, I was my usual stoic self.

"Would ya remember me if I put on a cloak and started bleeding?" she asked and raised a single eyebrow. My eyes left hers and moved over her iron arms. Dark black ink coated the tanned skin with intricate tribal markings. They started just above her elbows and extended across the tops of her shoulders, where I guessed they continued on her back. No sign of injury showed…

"I met a _human_ woman that was injured. You are not her," I said with a pointed look.

"Oh? You met Ira while you were out yesterday?" Lady Arisu questioned.

"I did," Tora replied with a smile.

"The woman I met was definitely human."

"I definitely was human, at the time." At my confused look, Tora continued, "My grandfather was a human. Every year, on the day of my birth, I revert to a fully human form. I was out scouting for Lord Indago when the change hit. Once you get as old as I am, you start to lose track of time. Some fool tried to attack while I was vulnerable, but I am still quite capable in my human form."

Her voice changed to a speech pattern similar to my own, and I blinked at the change. Sometimes she sounded rough, like any common barbarian. Now, she sounded as sure as any lady or noble. It was hard to comprehend the change, and her words. A quarter-human and forced to change into fully human once a year? What an inconvenience for a demon. I was surprised that she was still alive. Then again, she certainly looked quite capable, human or not.

"Am I missing something?" Lady Arisu asked.

"I was wounded and stopped at a bar for a drink. The nosy demon seated at the bar next to me offered to heal me, despite my refusal. I had no idea the demon was actually a Death Angel."

"You healed our Tora?" I turned to the Lady and nodded once. There was no use lying, and I wasn't ashamed of it. I was a warrior, but I also used my skills to heal.

"You two are like best friends now! Come, it is time to fight!" Lady Arisu said and turned from the room. Tora, who was now twisting her massive lengths of hair, grinned and followed her. In the center of her shoulder blades, below the nape of her neck, the tribal tattoos connected. I followed behind the two of them, and we continued walking until we reached the entryway of the palace. Lord Indago was already there with another dog demon at his side. His coloring and markings gave him away immediately. He was the son of Lord Indago and Lady Arisu.

He was a little over six feet tall, with pale and flawless skin. His silvery hair was long and left free, and his dark golden eyes stared down at me in boredom. His markings were similar to his mother's. The same blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead, magenta lines over his eyelids, and two magenta stripes on his cheeks (and I was sure he had more). He was dressed in the finest silks with emblems from the Western Lands adorned on them, and a sword rested comfortably on his hip. I am sure that in the past three hundred years, he has killed many foes with that sword of his.

"Ah, you made it! We are only waiting for one more…" Lord Indago said and looked around. One more? Who was missing?

"Hey! I know ya can hear me! Get your ass down here! NOW!" Tora suddenly yelled.

"Now, now…there's no reason to get so violent, my dear little Tora," a voice from overhead said. I looked up just in time to see a flash of yellow and pink, and I blinked up in surprise.

"Luxuria?"

"Hi there, Ira. Lucien said you were supposed to be here." Luxuria crossed his legs in midair and smiled down at me.

"Why are you here, Luxuria?"

"This war will be your first. I am here to observe you, ensure Lord Indago's victory, and have fun." Luxuria's usual grin was in place; the same grin he liked to flash right before introducing my face to some hard surface.

"I see…" I have fought several times in many battles, but I have never fought in a war. This would be a first for me, a true test of my abilities. I would not let Lucien, or myself, down.

"Ready to go, Lux?" Tora asked. Her neck cracked as her head swiveled, and she extended her left arm. I realized there was a leather band wrapped around her wrist, and she wrapped her fingers around a small piece of metal hanging from it. The metal unhooked from the leather, and she twirled it between her fingers.

"Always," Lux whispered before pulling off the earring he always wore. Instantly, a giant scythe formed in Luxuria's hand. The blade was curved and looked wickedly sharp; it was the strongest weapon of the Death Angels. A weapon that took a century to earn.

"Then let's get started!" Tora yelled and jumped into the air. Her own demonic energy kept her in the air, and the piece of metal in her hands instantly transformed. A giant metal handle formed in her hand, and a metal circle formed at the end. In the center was a skull, and spikes protruded around the circle. The main weapon, however, was the double bladed axe that waved through the air. Her weapon was a double bladed axe, with a skull at its center.

"Are ya comin', Ira? I want to see what the Angel of Wrath can do," Tora said with a smile. I looked to Lord Indago, who nodded his head.

"Go, General Tora. Lead our troops onto the battlefield." Tora, though still in midair, bowed her head in his direction.

"As you wish, my lord."

"I look forward to seeing you on the battlefield, young prince," Luxuria cooed. The young prince, Sesshomaru, curled his lip but said nothing.

"Lux, Ira, let's go!" Tora yelled and took off. With one leap, I flew into the air and grasped the small dagger hanging at my side. Within seconds, my sabre was clutched in my fist.

"_C'mon, beautiful! Let's show 'em what we can do!"_

**:&&&:**

Bodies laid everywhere, and the smell of death was heavy in the air. For the first time, the burn of my curse was not screaming in my veins. I have done enough killing these past two weeks to lay that ache to rest for a day or two. My chest heaved as I surveyed the blood-drenched battlefield, and I felt my lungs burn at the wonderful feeling of simply being alive. Lord Indago lost many soldiers, of that there was no doubt, but he was the victor. The invading army has been defeated; their leader slain by Lord Indago's own hand. Lord Indago was walking amongst the wounded, offering praise and promises of medical attention. There were healers everywhere now. Lady Arisu, covered in blood and smiling, was conversing quietly with her pristine son. How he managed not to get covered in blood is beyond me. Luxuria was near the two, calling out lewd suggestions just to make Sesshomaru angry.

"Hey, healer! C'mere!" I turned at the sound of Tora's voice and saw her leaning against a still standing tree, one of the few remaining. I could only see her outstretched legs; the rest of her was covered in shadow. My feet slowly led me to her, and I stepped into the shadow. She was covered in bruises and blood, only some of it hers. Strands of burgundy hair stuck to her face and chest, and her giant battle-axe rested against the tree.

"You called me?"

"Take a seat, rest for a minute," she said and patted the spot beside her.

"I really have somewhere else I need to be," I said and looked around once more. My thoughts were centered on Gekido. It has been too long since I last saw him.

"You won't get anywhere until you rest. So, sit down for a minute, will ya?" She was right, and we both knew it. I folded my legs under my body and gently sat down beside her. A black pipe was pinched between her dark pink lips, and a light purple smoke was unfurling from the end of it.

"Was there something you needed, General Tora?" I asked.

"It's just Tora, and there was one thing I wanted to say."

"Yes?"

"You're no Ira." The statement was accentuated with a puff of smoke, and I blinked at the flowery scent.

"As I recall, I saved your life."

"As I recall, I saved your life. Makes us even, ya think?" Another puff of smoke.

"You do not believe I am a capable warrior?"

"The opposite actually. I've never really liked sabres, ain't got nothin' on my axe, but you're pretty good with it. Especially for being a child," Tora said and gave me a small smile. I wanted to retort, but I held my tongue. Tora is over six hundred years old, and I have not even reached my fortieth birthday yet. To her, I was nothing more than a child.

"I do not understand. How am I not an Ira?"

"You have the skill of a warrior, the determination of a warrior, and the eyes of a warrior. But you, child, also have the hands of a healer." Tora's darker hands grabbed my own, and her fingers traced the lines on my palm. Her eyes were concentrated on my hands; hands that, a little over two weeks ago, healed her while she was in her human form. Hands that killed a demon intent on stabbing her in the back during the continuous battle. Hands that trembled as a sword was aimed for my skull, only to be deflected by Tora's own weapon.

"Can I not have both?"

"Of course you can. A skilled warrior is both killer and healer. An Angel of Wrath, however, should be nothing but a killer. You're different. The name Ira doesn't suit you."

"Then what name does?" At that, Tora released my hands and leaned back again.

"I've been all over the world, can you believe it? I started in a simple tribe, where the only thing that mattered was how good you were at killing. See that?" Tora pointed to the skull in the center of her axe, and I nodded so she could continue, "That's the skull of the first demon I killed. I was only a few years old at the time; the pride of my tribe. I joined Lord Indago's army before my second decade and worked my way through the ranks, until I became the General. As a General, I have had the opportunity to travel everywhere."

"What does this have to do with me?" Tora smiled and took another long pull from her pipe. More of the flowery purple smoke wafted over to me, and I felt my muscles relax.

"In some places, healers and those with a great amount of knowledge are called doctors. That is what you are, a healer with a greater knowledge than the former Iras. I think I'm gonna call you "Doctor" from now on. How's that?"

"I like the shorter name better."

"Shorter, huh? How about…Doc?"

"Doc?" The name sounded foreign on my tongue, but not in an unpleasant way.

"Yeah, Doc. That's your name for me. Tell ya what, since ya let me rename ya, I'll tell ya my full name. How's that sound?" Now that the mostly serious conversation was over, her speech patterns were relaxing again. It sounded more…natural.

"Sounds fair."

"My name is Dawntora, of the SunInu tribe. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, and I certainly hope we can see each other again in the near future." My lips parted to respond, but I was quickly cut off.

"Ira! Hey, Ira!" I looked over my shoulder to see Luxuria standing behind me, and I blinked up at the tall man.

"Yes?"

"I will give Lucien a full report, so you are free to return to that new lover of yours," Luxuria said with a wide smile. Apparently, there are no secrets to be had in Hell.

"A lover, huh? What's he like?" Tora asked.

"I will not discuss him, but I would like to return now," I said and stood up.

"I'll give Lord Indago and Lady Arisu your goodbyes," Tora said with a lazy wave of her hand.

"Goodbye, Luxuria, Tora." I bowed my head to each of them and then disappeared.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Another chapter down! I'm writing on the thirtieth-something chapter, so there's still a ways to go. I picked names for Sesshomaru's mother and father, because they need names. I like Indago and Arisu, so, yeah. For the Inuyasha fans, all the descriptors were probably a little annoying. I'm doing it just so that non-Inuyasha fans can read this and still make sense of stuff. I'm always changing a few things as I go along to have everything make sense, so there's that too.

I, personally, really love my OC. I've worked hard on her, and I feel like we're friends after all this time. Right now, she probably seems a little pretentious and…I dunno, edging into Mary Sue territory? She won't always be like that. She's gonna live, learn, and change. Just like everyone else.

Thank you to anyone who's reading this!


End file.
